


You+Me=Tutoring?

by TheAlphasGirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mathematics, Sweet, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlphasGirl/pseuds/TheAlphasGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac asks Lydia to tutor him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You+Me=Tutoring?

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt requested by lady-enterprise. Short sweet. Sorry for grammar or spelling. I'm not good with commas. :/

Math class. It was the part of the day that Isaac dreaded the most.

Mean, median, mode, logarithms, equations. It was all a bunch of gibberish to him. Although, he had to admit, he was more focused on the strawberry blonde who sat right in front of him.

Come on. How could anyone be expected to learn about the quadratic formula when Lydia Martin was sitting in front of them? Especially with the way she smelled. Gosh, peaches and chocolate. It took all his frigging brain power not to mount her in front of the class…

So when it came to his grade… Let’s just say that it was less than stellar. In fact, if he didn’t raise it to a D or better, he would be looking at repeating his sophomore year.

Stiles had tried to help him. But the poor boy was so hopped on Ritalin that he talked a mile a minute. He had studied for hours the night before their mid-semester test but received only a 56%.

The giant red “F” on his paper was like a billboard for his future if he didn’t pass this class. Fail. Even though he didn’t know what he wanted to do after high school, Isaac knew it didn’t involve being known as the guy who had to repeat his sophomore year.

So that’s why he was standing outside of Lydia’s AP Government class five minutes before school was let out. He really needed help, and Lydia was the only one who could help.

BRRRRIIINNNNNGGGG!!!!

Whew. Here it goes, he thought.

Tons of kids walked out of the door, splashing him with different scents. AXE body spray, cat litter, alcohol, arousal. But as soon as the fresh scent of peaches hit him, he knew Lydia was coming out.

The teen girl looked at him with a bit of sympathy, which quickly disappeared, before raising her chin and trying to walk past.

Isaac reached out and grabbed her arm, gently of course. “Lydia, wait.”

She froze, and turned around. Her gaze of beautiful emerald was filled with confusion, and just a hint of annoyance. “What is it, Isaac? If it’s another message from Derek, tell him I’m gonna rip his head off and shove it up his furry little-“

He stopped her with a smile and a shake of his head. Lydia had to admit, those dimples and blue eyes were killer.

“No. It’s not about Derek… I sit behind you in Algebra II and, you know, I noticed that you get a lot of A’s in the class. Not that I’m watching you or anything, because I’m definitely not doing that.” he ran a hand through his curly hair. “Anyway, I’m not doing so hot in there, and Mr. Wilson says I might not get to be a junior if I don’t get my grade up in there by the end of the year. I know you probably hate me for trying to kill you and all that. Which I’m sorry for by the way. And I know you’re really busy, with the whole finding bodies and everything, but I could really use your help. And I’ll pay you if you want-“

Lydia cut off his rambling by reaching out and placing a warm hand on his shoulder. A very muscly shoulder, she might add. She didn’t really know anything about Isaac but she knew he didn’t have a job. Let alone money to spend on a tutor. She also knew that if he’s actually approached her for something, he really was desperate. And she knew he was truly sorry for trying to kill her. After the way she treated him freshman year, she wouldn’t blame him if he had….

“I’ll help you, Isaac. You don’t have to pay me. But you can bring Reese’s. They’re my favorite study tool,” she smiled a genuine smile, “Meet me in the library tomorrow after school. Don’t be late.”

With a flip of her strawberry-blond curls, Lydia rounded on her stiletto heels and walked away from him. Isaac watched her with wide eyes. He gulped. What did he just get himself into?


End file.
